GTA Muyo
by The great darer
Summary: GTAIII main character Claude Speed, is sent to Tokyo to kill the woman behind SPANK and to bring back three....for the compensation. Featuring: Ryoko, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka and Mihoshi. Rated m for sexual themes and scenes.


This idea was inspired by (How can I put it) 'mature art' better known as 'hentai' after seeing GTA and Tenchi Muyo crossover, in fact the GTA II & GTA III main character, Claude Speed makes an appearance. (the rest you can find out yourselves!) still the two go hand in hand when you think about it *cough* Anyway. Here it is a GTA/Tenchi crossover.

GTA Muyo

Mission I: Vice Tokyo

Donald love of love media, chatterbox and many other aspects of the media where the aspect of criticism can be rid off, his philosophy was a simple one, dress up the lie. Preferably in a suit that was blue and set yourself in a office in the south end of liberty city's finest residential areas and suddenly you were a superstar. It was something Love loved talking about.

Claude speed on the other hand, fresh from a gun battle from the Traid and the Yakuza was resisting the temptation just to kill him on the spot. Claude didn't mind working for Love really, in fact once he learnt the extent about the files regarding Love's 'Morgue party' that he wanted rid off, claude was more willing to get the jobs done as soon as, had he known he was working with a 'corpse shagger' he wouldn't had accepted. Claude quickly re-thought this; he had just done errands for a pornography group. Still at least it wasn't corpse porn or whatever they called it, he snarled at the contradiction his conscience pointed out. He had a few missions to take then he would join some loner called Darkel, who boasted some cash but that old had to wait for now.

"So you see, charisma brings about its own system and soon you can replace the other system with one by charisma instead, well assuming you're like me of course."

Claude heard it all before, it would take more than that to stragle love, though it would help if love was just a nobody.

"Now then, Claude I have a job for you, in fact you are the tie between two ambitious sponsors."

Claude raised a eyebrow, he certainly was interested now in what was to be said.

"As you know the frequent use of the drug SPANK has been having an effect on retail problems, and well is just a damm burden awaiting me when I take the mayor elections this summer. Apparently the Columbian cartels were meant to be the ones manufacturing it, but after a _through interview _with one of their men that you bought in a new connection were found..."

Love passed a slim plastic folder, the notes already seeable as Claude the folded cover over and looked oddly at the page of the main scientist. Was she really the one who made everyone in liberty city so cracked up?

Judging the looks of the crazed red haired grinner. Definitely.

"We tracked down their online accounts" Added Donald "She is in Japan, near Tokyo, but if you look at the next page..."

Claude did so, he flicked over and saw, the crazy woman, an old man and a boy, no older then 17 or 18 yet surrounded by two eye catching women, one beautifully skinned with well dyed violet hair, the other a more busty and less curvy yet equally catching. However they didn't seem all that 'gang like' he had often noted with previous mob gangs he had worked and rid off. He showed the picture, and was about to say something for once but love read his mind quite well. He also liked the sound of his own voice a lot so anything to give him a chance to say something he would take.

"Ah, now those three girls beside that boy were seen at Tokyo and your going to go there, kill that red menace and bring back the three. You see as I intend to have a perfect term in office with the elections its important I rein in the more 'unhealthy' elements of this city. Some you can bribe by money, some with promise of fame and some you can silence, by the distribution of....sophisticated adult content. El Burro-"

Claude's mind went heavy when that idiot was mentioned, El Burro, so called leader of the Puerto Rico, and leader of the Diablos, gangs that thrived on fraud and prostitutes, so it wasn't a surprise that El Burro himself made porn films as well.

"El Burro wants cartel blood for their SPANKS, so I told him that I'll kill their key operative and bring back a 'handsome compensation package' if he can agree to hold peace with the mafia. And guess what Cluade?"

Claude said nothing, as always.

"Off to Tokyo you go"

_Swell_

_Next: Mission II_

--------------------------7

It should be noted that Donald was a suspected necrophilia and that Darkel was a character who would pay you to kill love, however Darkel was deleted due to the idea he may allude to 9/11 events.

Based on the tenchi/GTA hentai pic, am not ashamed to say that :P


End file.
